With developments of information and communication technology, network devices such as a base station and the like are installed throughout the country. An electronic device transmits and receives data to and from another electronic device over a network, and thus a user utilizes the network freely anywhere in the country.
Various types of electronic devices may provide a variety of functions depending on recent trends in digital convergence. For example, a smartphone supports an internet access function using the network, a music or video playing function, and a photo or video capturing function using an image sensor, in addition to a call function.
As well as the functions, the shapes of the various types of electronic devices are evolving. The electronic device may be a hand-held device or a wearable device that is mounted on a wrist, a head, or the like of a user.
An omnidirectional image refers to an image including an image of all directions with respect to a virtual center point. The omnidirectional image may be, for example, an image of a virtual spherical shape or may be a panorama image of a virtual cylindrical shape. The electronic device may output a partial area of the omnidirectional image through a screen or may output another area of the omnidirectional image through the screen based on a motion such as a rotation, a movement, or the like of the electronic device.
In the case of a conventional electronic device, since the movement of the electronic device is not recorded when the omnidirectional image is played, if the same omnidirectional image is played again, to watch a previously output area, the user needs to find out the previously output area from the omnidirectional image by rotating or moving the electronic device. For example, in the case where the omnidirectional image is replayed, a time point, at which the omnidirectional image is first played, of a user may not be applied to the replayed omnidirectional image.